Do Not Want To Lose Him
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Amir doesn't want to lose Sanjay and doesn't want anyone else to have him.


**I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning...This one-shot is in Amir's Point of View.**

**Do Not Want To Lose Him**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion **

* * *

To be honest I'm pretty selfish. I do not know how Sanjay puts up with me. I'm use to everyone paying attention to me or wanting to get to know me and Sanjay doesn't mind at all...I get a little worried whenever someone becomes interested in Sanjay, but that very very rarely ever happens...Lately, A farmer has been hanging around my house and he is talking mainly to Sanjay. Along with giving him gifts every single day. The Farmer is Henry and currently he is annoying for he is interested in Sanjay.

Sanjay and I are together. Although it is not official because we are both males. I do not want Sanjay or I to be shunned. I do not want to get married. I just want to be with Sanjay, but I know one day I will be forced to pick between Sanjay and the duty to my people as a Prince which is to get married...I'm selfish for I do not want Sanjay to be with anyone else. I just want him to be with me. It will be painful for Sanjay for the day will come when I'm married off and a woman will give birth to a son or a daughter.

"Sanjay would you please see the stars with me." Henry said calmly. I opened the door and calmly walked in. He was very close to Sanjay, staring at him, and it was difficult to remain calm. I don't want that farmer to sweep my Sanjay off his feet. I'm grateful he built this house, but I do not want him to have Sanjay.

"Sanjay and I will be observing the stars together." I managed to say calmly. Sanjay blinked his eyes in surprise and Henry is sulking. I do not want to risk losing Sanjay. Henry walked out the door and I gently grasped Sanjay's hands with mine.

"Did you want to go see the stars with him?" I asked in a low voice and he smiled at me. His smiles are always kind.

"No. I was unsure how to kindly reject him without saying you and I are together. Lately, Henry has been more persistent." Sanjay answered and I gently released his hands. I locked the door and put a chair under the door-knob. "Close the curtains, Sanjay."

Sanjay obeyed without question. I was pushing a dresser against the door and all of the curtains are closed now. No one will be able to see inside.

"Please come here." I said to him. That dresser was heavier than I thought, but at least the Farmer will be unable to walk in. I smiled before jumping on Sanjay, my legs swiftly wrapped themselves around his slender hips, and my arms around his upper back. He is startled, but I do not blame him for it has been about a month.

"Sanjay, I'm sorry for neglecting you." I whispered softly into his right ear.

"I know you have been busy." He said to me and I kissed him on the lips. His lips parted allowing my tongue inside, my hands toying with his braid, and he is leaning against a wall. I was enjoying this how I missed kissing him and then there is a knock on the door. I can almost bet it is Henry.

"Should I get the door, Mas-"

"No." I stated firmly and my hands gently toying with his soft hair. I kissed him firmly, deeply, and with passion that has built up for about a month. After several minutes we had to get some air. A person can only breathe with their nose for only so long. Sanjay's lips are swollen, red, and tender. I got off of him and he slowly slumped to the floor breathing heavily. My own lips are sore for we were kissing non-stop for so long. Sanjay and I are good at breathing through our nose.

His hair is no longer in a braid. It is loose, messy, and I gently run my fingers through his silky feeling hair. Sanjay's cheeks are flushed and it has been a while since he has blushed. I smiled before giving a hicky on the right side of his neck.

"Master, What if someone se-"

"Don't worry, Sanjay. It is winter time and you can wear a scarf without being questioned about it." I commented while smiling faintly. "It is getting late so we should go to sleep together, Sanjay."

I held his hand, he smiled, and we walked to my bedroom. Although to be honest I have no plans of going to sleep right away. I want Sanjay in my bed, his long hair sprawled on my pillow, and his willing body needing to be filled by me. I opened my bedroom door and Sanjay looks at me.

"I love you, Master."

"I know and I love you, Sanjay." I told him and we walked to my bed. "I'm better at showing rather than telling."

"I know." Sanjay said softly and I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Do you still want me?" I asked in a low voice. "Are you still willing?"

"Of course, Master." He replied and I grasp his hands.

"I'm sorry for all the sorrow I may cause or have caused you." I said softly and he looks into my eyes. "I hope you will not come to hate me. I'm selfish and I want you for myself. Although one day I will be truly forced to marry a woman."

"I could never hate you." He told me and I released his hands to turn on the lights for we will not be sleeping for at least a couple of hours. I always have the lights on so I can clearly see Sanjay's expression and enjoy every moment of it. "No matter what happens I will never hate you, Master."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
